Nothing But A Facade
by Lis123
Summary: I finished listening to the heartbreaking 7hr audio book of "Call Me By Your Name" and got inspired and created this Sterek style short story. Summary: Sheriff Stilinski and his son are always opening their home to travelers passing through. One day a professor from Italy comes through to stay and turns Stiles world upside down, awakening his deepest desires.
1. Chapter 1

"Stiles come down. I want you to meet someone!" My father called up the stairs.

I rolled my eyes, getting off my bed. My father did this every time we had a new visitor needing a place to stay while passing through town.

We have had many strangers stay in our guest room, people that were on their way to great faraway places or coming from great faraway places for schooling.

This time was no different.

I came down the steps and into the living room where my father was along with our next guest.

"This is Derek Hale. He'll be staying with us for a bit until he gets settled in. He's a professor of art history. He just transferred here from Italy." My father said in admiration.

This guy's credentials were far superior to any other guest we had housed before. The majority of our visitors were foreign students, coming for schooling or hippies, backpacking and traveling through.

And here was this twentysomething American guy who until currently lived off in Italy, the country known for its romance and work freedoms, studying art.

It was an adventurous and even exotic thought to us.

I glanced over in the guy's direction, looking him over for the first time and finding myself completely spellbound. He had slick back, jet black hair, in a comb over style like one of those movie stars in the fifty's seemed to sport and be famous for.

His eyes were a deep emerald sea of green. I wanted to dive right into them and explored their depths.

His jaw line was harsh, yet soft at the same time and his smile was infectious, for even I had a hard time not grinning as he showed of his pearly whites. I had to bit my lower lip to keep from grinning back. Outside I was stone, inside, I was a smiling fool.

His body, built like a Greek god, one I would have like to worship over and over and over again.

"Nice to meet you." I said, giving his hand a quick shake as if it were on fire, afraid that if I held it any longer I would get burned.

"You too, Stiles it is?" He humored, giving me a playful look.

I must have looked like a jerk to him, as I did not smile nor laugh at his playful banter.

No, I glared as if I were annoyed, as if I couldn't be bother with him, as if I couldn't care less about his presence but it couldn't be further from the truth.

I was already attached to him, obsessed with him, in love with him and he had no idea, no clue, zip.

* * *

I thought about Derek that night, alone in my darken room, suddenly finding my once comfortable bed too large, too empty for my liking.

I thought about what his warm, soft hand felt like in mine and funnily enough, how it fit perfectly in mine. I thought about his intense green eyes boring into me as if he were reading my soul at that very moment, my most intimate thoughts being revealed to him. I thought about his mannerisms and the way he spoke so charming, eloquent.

I thought about his mouth, how desperately I wanted it on mine.

The first time he said my name.

Oh, how I wanted him to say it again and again, and never stop.

I felt myself get hard. My cock springing to life as the images and thoughts in my head became too real.

I slide my hand down into my boxers and grabbed ahold of my excitement.

I gasped and began to stroke myself thinking about him and only him.

It both thrilled and terrified me knowing he was just a room away, that if I had moaned out loud or made my bed squealed a little more under my movements, he would be able to hear me, be able to hear us, the us that was playing in my head in that very moment.

* * *

The next morning, I headed down stairs to the kitchen and grabbed an apple out of the fruit basket that sat in the middle of the table.

My father was busy making breakfast as Derek sat on the far end of the table with the newspaper in his hands, reading an article.

I pulled out a chair and took a seat as I bit into the bright red apple.

"Sleep well?" Derek asked as he brought the paper down to meet my gaze.

I froze mid-chew, caught off guard by his question, my mouth full of the crisp, juicy apple.

His eyes shined, the corners of his mouth turned upward in an amused smirk.

Had he known my secret? Had he heard me last night? Was he reading my thoughts at that very moment?

My cheeks blushed with color.

I swallowed the bit of apple before replying.

"I slept alright. You?"

His smile grew.

"I slept like a baby. I can't remember when I had better sleep. I never wanted to leave the bed." He joked.

"Me too." I replied.

He was quiet for a moment as he examined my answer, observed by body language.

"Maybe we shouldn't do anything today. Maybe it should be a lazy day where we lay all day in bed." He mused."

I couldn't help the dirty, naughty thoughts that filled my head at that very moment.

I wanted him, right at that moment, I wanted to leap across the table and throw myself at him fully and surely. And let him do with me as he pleased.

"Maybe." I replied, staring into his eyes as my desire overtook me.

I could feel my cock twitch in my pants.

"Don't be silly boys, there is much to do around here and much more interesting things to do than sleep the day away. Stiles, why don't you take Derek here to the famous swimming pond?" The sheriff suggested as he worked on not burning his bacon.

"Good idea Dad." I voiced, finally remembering we weren't alone.

"You can swim right?" I asked.

Derek smirked smugly.

"Of course."

* * *

"Well, this is it the famous watering hole." I joked, as I sat my bag of things on the ground and started slipping my sandals off.

"Impressive." Derek said with an amused look at he had seen far better ponds but was trying to be polite about it.

I could hear the humor in his tone, see it on his face but decided not to question him on it.

Instead, I started to undress, removing my shirt, followed by my pants.

Derek eyes were glued to my every move, intrigued.

I was wearing yellow swimming trunks but yet, felt completely naked under Derek's intense gaze.

"Your turn." I said gesturing to a clueless Derek, who was still fully dressed.

"Oh, silly me." He voiced as he began to remove his shirt, revealing his built, somewhat hairy chest to me.

I was tempted to touch it, curious how soft it was and how smooth it would feel under my fingers. I had to hold myself back.

"Water looks nice." Derek voiced, moving his eyes to the bluish-green water as his hands traveled down to his pants, removing them as well.

I found myself panting in need and my dick twitching inside my trunks, begging for air.

I turned away from Derek and unfolded a blanket I brought along.

"You coming? He asked, noticing me taking a spot on the sky blue colored fabric.

"Not right now, you go ahead. I'm going to enjoy the sun here."

Derek gave a small shrugged of his shoulders in response and dove in the water like a pro.

I closed my eyes and let the sun lull me into a sleep.

* * *

I awoke to a wet, cold hand on my heated chest.

I gasped and jumped at the temperature change. I turned to find Derek lying next to me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. It's just; you looked so at peace, so warm. I was a bit cold from the water. I shouldn't have touched you. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Feel free to touch me all you want. Use my body how you would yours. I want you to. I have since the moment we met." I confessed.

Derek grinned and hovered over me, his fingers trailed my mouth, and he leaned down closer. I licked my lips awaiting his mouth on mine, wanting it badly but it never came.

Instead his lips lightly brushed the soft skin of my neck as he snickered,

His hot breath sending chills down my spine.

"You are something else." He whispered next to my ear.

I turned my head to face him, our faces inches apart.

"So I've been told." I replied, staring hungrily into his eyes.

He captured my cheek with his hand and rubbed it affectionately, teasingly, as I panted in his face and on his lips.

His breathing was just as heavy.

Take me Derek, take me now, like this, here, under the sun and on this blanket, with your cock buried deep inside me making us one, make me cry in ecstasy and call out your name. Make me yours.

As if he could read my thoughts, Derek withdrew his hand from my cheek and pulled away, clearing his throat. He sat up on the blanket, eyes forward looking out to the pound ahead.

I sighed frustrated and eyed the ground feeling slightly rejected.

"Come on, I'll race you." He said playfully, getting up from his spot and taking off into the water.

And just like that, the moment of opportunity had passed.

I shook off my frustrations, my embarrassment and jumped in the water with a loud splash.

I stayed underwater from awhile holding my breath hoping the water would wash me of my sinister thoughts, rebirth me and let me start over. Let me forget what was and what could have been.

I came up out of the water like an explosion, needing air.

I exhaled in relief when I reached the surface and was finally able to breathe.

"Hey, where were you?" Derek asked, somewhat concerned.

"Away from reality, but don't worry, I'm back now."

A slight frown sat on Derek face and he shook his head in understanding.

"Still up for that race?"

"You're on." I replied, as I took off ahead of him in the water, afraid to look back, never looking back, only moving forward.

* * *

"I win." I cheered as I reached the other side before Derek had.

He finished just seconds after me.

"You cheated." He claimed, with a small smile on his lips as to show he wasn't upset about it.

"I did not."

"You took off before the count down even started." He said as he placed an arm on the rocky wall surface on either side of me, trapping me inbetween his hold.

Another moment had arisen, another chance, another start over.

How had I become so lucky?

He smiled down at me as if he was waiting for me to say something, perhaps something witty and playful or perhaps, waiting for me to change the subject completely.

I said the one thing I had being dying to ask him since we first met and locked eyes.

"Do you want to touch me?"

His playfully mood left and the smile left his face. His lips went into a firm line, his eyes turned serious.

"Very much so, so much that I won't, for if I do, I may never let go." Derek said.

I gasped at his words, his honesty.

"Then I guess I'll have to touch you instead." I replied stubbornly.

I placed a solid hand on his bare chest as he had done to me earlier.

I could feel his heart beating rapidly; see the struggle in his expression as if he wore fighting with himself, silently debating the pros and cons of such events taking place.

I leaned in to meet his lips when he pulled back a bit and spoke.

"Don't Stiles, there is no going back after this."

"Promise?" I said huskily, too love drunk to care or wait for a reply as I pressed my soft lips against his firm ones.

He tensed up and grabbed my shoulders pushing me away.

"I'm getting married." He confessed with saddened eyes.

"When, with who?" I asked breathless, trying to act as though the news hadn't just broken my heart into a million little pieces.

"In the fall,to a girl I met at school."

It bothered me. Not the fact that he had someone, because how could he not, looking the way he does and talking the way he does?

The way he said it, so sterile, so impersonal as if they were just facts with no feelings behind them at all. As if he was just following the list of expectations set for him, step by step. 1) Get married. 2) Buy a house. 3) Have kids. 4) Adopt a dog.

I could have asked him if he had loved her but I didn't, because I already knew the answer was no.

"Kiss me."

"Stiles." He voiced in stress.

"Just this one time kiss me stupid, kiss me with all abandonment of responsibilities and obligations, kiss me and I shall never ask another thing from you."

Derek grabbed the sides of my face in his hands.

I licked my lips in anticipation as he leaned in cutting the distance between us. Before long his lips were on mine. His hard body pressed, melted into mine as his mouth, tongue, teeth devoured me whole.

It was at that moment I knew. I knew he truly felt the same as I did.

We kissed till we couldn't kiss anymore, mouths swollen and sore, breathing hitched, hearts full and over flowing.

He rested his forehead against mine, as we worked on calming our breathing.

"You'll be the death of me." He said roughly.

"I'm already dead, for you have my heart in your hands. Do what you will with it, but please, don't crush it or throw it away."

He grinned and pulled back from me.

"Come on, it's getting late. Your father will worry." Derek said, giving my chin a light squeeze in sentiment before backing away completely and swimming off to the grass area where our belongings sat.


	2. Chapter 2

The swimming pond became Derek's favorite place to hangout. On nice summer days, when the sun was bright and the skies were blue we would head over to it by bike.

When it rained or looked overcast Derek opted for staying indoors and work on catching up on his reading, which didn't happen very often.

The majority of the time the sun made its presence known, making the outdoors feel like a sauna.

In his red swim trunks and black sunglasses, Derek walked over to the water's edge which was boarded with a bunch of big, smooth gray colored rocks, and took his special spot.

Yes, that's right, Derek had only been going to the swimming pond for a couple weeks and he already had a special spot.

He lay in the bright green grass with his hands folded behind his head as a makeshift pillow and draped one of his hairy legs over the side of the rock boarder, letting his manly toes dip into the cool water.

I sat back a bit from where Derek was laying, wanting to give him his space.

I quietly admired the view of his built, hairy and now caramelized skin, thanks to his many sunbathing sessions.

He looked like a movie star on set just waiting for the producer to yell action and cut or a model waiting to be shot by some big shot photographer.

"Stop." He voiced, not bothering to move from his position, clearly relaxed.

"Stop what?" I asked, as I eyed the dark hair trail that stopped right at the beginning of his red trunks.

"Ogling me." Derek said, turning his head to face me with a playful smirk on his lips as he lifted his sunglasses up to give me eye contact.

"I'm not ogling. I'm admiring the view." I argued.

"You're so full of shit." Derek said with a chuckle, before pushing his glasses back down over his eyes and going back into his originally position with his hands behind his head.

"I'm not going to touch you." Derek said playfully.

"And I'm not going to ask to be touched." I retorted.

It was a sick, twisted game we often played, Saying all the things we wanted to do but couldn't, wouldn't.

"I'm not going to tell you to come over here and take your swim trucks off." He said with a grin.

"Well, I won't ask you too."

"I'm not going to jerk off to the thought of you later on." Derek stated.

I grew quiet.

It all felt too real, too raw and it saddened me.

I let out a heavy sigh but didn't say anything back.

Derek looked over to me, lifting his sunglasses up, once more.

"It's your turn."

"I don't want to play this game anymore. It's sick." I said with a frown.

"What's sick about it?" Derek asked amused, as he removed his sunglasses completely and sat up in his spot.

"Making light of something so heavy is sick, pretending to not want you when all I want to do is melt into you until I become a part of you, is sick. I can't do it anymore. So I won't."

"Okay." Derek said in a casual manner.

And just like that, the topic and even the conversation was dropped.

Derek placed his sunglasses beside him in the grass before diving into the pond to cool off from the heat of the sun.

I on the other hand, laid back on my blanket and closed my eye, trying to ignore the growing feeling in the pit of my stomach, the feeling of loss.

I didn't want to think about Derek leaving because he would, and soon.

Our time together was almost up. He had found a place to live and was just in the process of moving his belongings in.

We only had about week left, and it killed me that this was how we were spending it, wasting away in the sun, by the pond. Pretending we didn't feel anything when we did, making small talk about the weather or news or about how Derek's moving was coming along.

Getting together for family like breakfasts and dinners with my father, just the three of us.

The swimming pond was the one place that was just for Derek and me. It was personal, yet impersonal at the same time as we never touched each other or talked about our first day at the pond. It was buried deep right along with our feelings.

Nights killed me. I spent my nights staring up at the ceiling, begging for sleep to take over me, begging for the thought of emptiness and sorrow to leave me.

* * *

I was so deep in my thoughts I didn't even hear my bedroom door being open and closed. It wasn't until I felt the mattress shake that I turned to find Derek getting into my bed shirtless, wearing a pair of thin white boxer shorts, which showed a light outline of his well sized cock. He pulled my bed sheets over his waist before I could fully gawk his package.

Before I could even ask why he was in my room he spoke.

"You were speaking pretty loudly."

I gave him a confused look.

"I didn't speak at all."

He snickered.

"Of course you did, all you do is speak. You speak to me in the morning and you speak to me at night. You even speak to me in my sleep."

"Yeah, and what do I say?" I humored him.

"One word: Maybe."

It never occurred to me how often I used that particular word until that very moment. Maybe was often my response to my father's questions when I was too tired to argue my point on something, a way to drop the topic or when I zoned off and wasn't even listening to what he had said to begin with. Derek must have taken notice to this.

I snickered at the thought.

"Maybe what?" I asked.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. Sometimes I ask myself a question and you just popped up and answer back: Maybe. Sometimes you just randomly say the word maybe. A word full of hope and wonder. A word full of what ifs. Maybe."

"Is that why your here, to get the answer to that question? To figure out what I am trying to tell you subconsciously?" I teased.

Derek smirked before retorting, "Maybe."

We lay together, not touching, just laying side by side.

"I can't stand this. Its torture knowing you're so close and I can't have you. I can't even want you, for if I were to I would only end up in misery. So I don't. I ignore you most days, pretending that I hate you but I can't do that either because I love you. I love you more than life itself." I confessed.

"Stiles."

I let out a heavy sighed, closing my eyes.

"And the way you say my name, so at ease, so playful, so breathy, it makes me hard, it makes me ache in need. If you keep saying it, I will surely come undone."

Derek rested his head on my pillow and breathed down my neck as he said my name over and over again.

"Stiles." He whispered.

I moaned and thrusted my hips up as the tip of my cock leaked in excitement.

I wanted to touch myself but I didn't.

"I want you." I voiced huskily.

He rested his head against my neck before replying, "I want you more."

That was it. I was done for.

I turned to him and whispered that words I had been dying to all week long,

"Can I touch you?"

"Maybe." He voiced huskily.

I reached underneath the covers and placed my hand on his clothed hardened cock.

He groaned as I massaged his heated flesh.

"Fuck, I need you in me." I claimed, feelings his thickness, his length, wanting every inch inside me.

He moaned and withdrew my hand.

"That's enough." he breathed.

"No, it's never enough." I replied as I captured his lips.

He kissed me back for a moment before pulling away.

"I can't, we can't."

"Why, you don't even love her."

He let out a heavy sigh and leaned down, giving my shoulder a quick, light kiss.

Just when I thought that was it, that it was over, he placed his hand on my cock and gave it squeeze.

I gasped and shut my eyes as his hand slide in my pajamas pants and began to stroke me.

"Oh Derek." I gasped as he glided his warm hand up and down my length, slowly moving it up and down.

My hips thrusted up into his hold.

"This is how I'll remember you." He voiced huskily next to my ear.

"Gasping and begging for me to touch you, to make you cum."

"Uh, Der."

My eyes rolled into the back of my head as his hand picked up speed.

"I want you, always." I moaned.

"I know." He said.

"Uh, Derek!" I called out, squirting my release all over his hand.

I watched exhausted and completely turned on as he brought his hand to his mouth licking and sucking the cum away.

"You taste so good." he voiced pleased, as he licked his hand clean before moving down the bed and putting his wet mouth all over my worn-out cock, cleaning it good with his tongue.

"Uh fuck." I groaned, as he sucked and licked every last drop of my sticky load, leaving me with a wet saliva covered, half hard dick due to his actions.

Derek's cock was poking firmly against his boxers, begging for attention.

"Fuck me, use me. I want you too." I blurted out, high as fuck on him.

Derek sat quiet for a moment in thought.

"Please, no one has to know."

Derek eventual gave in, pulling his boxers down letting his swollen, thick, leaky cock spring free.

"Oh fuck." I moaned, as I eyed his cock, feeling my own twitch in need again.

Derek stroked himself a few times and took out the lube I had in my top drawer, coating his length with it.

I held my breath as inch by inch he pushed his cock inside me, filling me up, making me whole.

Tears fell down my eyes as we began to make love on my bed.

"You okay?' He asked huskily, slowing his movements but never stopping.

"Yes, this is what I want and been wanting since the moment we might. Thank you."

Derek smiled down at me and sweetly kissed my lips before he picked up speed and began pounding into me full force. I was on cloud nine as he came in me. He fall down on my body, exhausted and sweaty, our hearts were beating as one.

"I love you." I said, right before sleep took me.

* * *

I woke up the next day alone but strangely fulfilled.

The rest of the day went as if nothing had happened at all last night.

Perhaps nothing did.

Perhaps it was all my imagination playing tricks with me.

I started to believe that very thought until I glanced over at Derek mid-day and he stared back, a mysterious and playful smirk laid on his lips.

It thrilled me.

From the day on, when it was late at night and my father was fast asleep in bed, Derek would sneak into my room and we would give ourselves to each other over and over again.

Our little secret.

* * *

Before I knew it, it was time for Derek to leave us, to head out and start his own life.

He smiled kindly at my father and shook his hand goodbye.

When it was my turn to say goodbye I practically leaped into his arms. He chuckled against my neck and wrapped his arms around me tightly as I thanked him for the experience and for his friendship.

"He doesn't get out very much." My father joked, as we parted from our embrace, remembering we were not alone.

Derek grinned down at me before returning his attention back to my father.

"Maybe I could come back sometime and visit."

"Sounds nice, you're always welcomed here. I'm sure Stiles would like that, right son?" My father replied, giving my shoulder a friendly pat.

There was only one word that came to mind as a smiled formed on my lips and I met his emerald greens eyes once more, "Maybe."


	3. Chapter 3

I visited our spot at the pond every day after Derek left, hoping to be embraced in the feeling of him, swallowed whole by his bright smile, his intense gaze and infectious laugh. Hoping when I closed my eyes while lying on the grass I could see him, that when I felt the sun bake into my skin, I could feel his touch once more.

My imagination could only take me so far. It wasn't the same. Nothing was the same without him.

After a month of moping around the house and at the watering hole, I vowed to myself not to think of him anymore, to move on with my life like Derek clearly had.

I buried myself in school work and chores to keep from thinking about him. It worked pretty well too, that was until night hit.

I often lay awake at night wonder if Derek thought of me still, if he ached and felt like a piece of him was missing.

I had hoped to hear from him but I knew better after days became weeks and weeks became months and holidays came and went. Before I knew it six months had passed with no word.

Then one day, I got the shock of my life.

"Hey Stiles, come here, I want to tell you something!" My father called out from his office.

I walked down the hall and glanced inside the room full of books and files. My dad was sitting behind his computer desk with an email open on the screen and a pleasant smile on his face.

"Guess who's coming for a visit?" He asked turning to face me.

I shrugged my shoulders, not really in the moods for his games. We had many people come stay at our house throughout the years and many that would come back to visit again. It was nothing new or thrilling.

"I don't know, Santa Claus?"

"Very funny. No it's Derek Hale. You remember Derek right? You two had a nice friendship for a bit."

Was that some kind of sick joke? Of course I remembered him, I never forgot him. I couldn't no matter how hard I tried.

I tensed up in my spot, my heart rate sped up, pounding away in my chest, my palms became sweaty, my mouth dried up on me, I started to pant. I felt like I was having a panic attack.

"You okay son, you look a little pale?" John asked concerned.

"Uh, yeah. I just feel a little dehydrated, I was out in the sun for a quite a bit today. I'm going to get a drink." I said as I passed his door.

When the coast was clear I rushed out the back door, gasping for air in the dark of night and collapsed on the grass, my hands shaking in anxiety.

"Breath Stiles, breath." I told myself as I took deep inhales and letting them slowly out.

It had been so long without hearing from Derek, too long. I was just getting used to him not being around. To the point I made myself believe he wasn't coming back as if he died. It was the only way I could go on and then to hear he was indeed alive and coming back to me was just too much information to take all at once.

It scared me how much Derek affected me and he had no clue.

I lay in bed later that night unable to sleep, but instead of it being from pain and loss it was from nervous excitement. I thought of all the places I could go with Derek and things we could do that we didn't get to do the first time he had come around. I even thought of places we could go to make out and have sex so my father wouldn't know or catch us. I was sickly consumed in thoughts of Derek.

* * *

Before I knew it the day for Derek's visit had arrived. I was so nervous, I took an extra-long shower, scrubbing every part of my body twice, maybe even three times, wanting to look my best, smell my best for him.

"Stiles, don't you up all the hot water, other people need it too, you know!" My father shouted outside the door, giving the wood a knock as if his voice wasn't enough.

"I'm almost done, just rinsing off the last of the soap!" I replied, as I ran my soapy body under the spray.

"Well then, your using too much soap son, hurry up our guest will be here in a half an hour!"

I rolled my eyes at my father's comment and looked down at my now aroused dick. I ignored it and finished cleaning up. There was time for taking care of that later.

I made sure to look my best, taking out a white button down dress shirt and pair of black dress pants; I only wore on special occasions.

This definitely qualified as one.

"You look nice, why are you so dressed up. You have a date later I don't know about?" John mused.

"No reason, I just thought it would be nice to dress up for a change." I said coolly as I came down stairs, walking into the living room.

"Uh huh, well in that case, maybe I should change into my tux so I fit in." My father joked with a smirk on his face.

"Whatever." I grumbled under my breath.

"Oh, relax. I'm just teasing you Stiles. I think it's sweet that you want to look your best for your friend."

"I didn't dress for him, this is for me." I replied stubbornly.

"Whatever you say son."

"Honk, honk!"

"Oh, he's here." My father said excitedly, heading out front.

* * *

After taking a few calming breaths I made my way out to find Derek hugging my dad, as if he was a son greeting his father after a long time apart.

His once clean cut, smooth face was now sporting a beard, making him look a bit older, manlier and sexier.

I was in awe, I smiled seeing the genuine grin on his face and the laugh that left his mouth as my father said something funny. I was in my own little world, until Derek called out and waved someone over, a woman, who I hadn't seen before.

She had darker skin, brown eyes, full lips, black hair and was wearing a sweet floral dress.

"This is my fiancé Braeden." He said warmly.

My world came crashing down around me in that moment. I remembered Derek saying he was getting married long ago, when he had first stayed with us but I never thought he was going to go through with it, after everything we had gone through together.

I felt the bile build up in my throat as the woman wrapped her arms around Derek's waist, clinging to his side and she greeted my father.

"I wanted to show her the nice place I stayed at, places I went and the nice people I met along the way." Derek voiced to John before moving his gaze to me, finally realizing I was standing there just a few feet away.

"Stiles, hey man, long time no see." Derek greeted with a big smile on his face as he came over give me a big bear hug.

I sunk into his form, grasping his back tightly and closed my eyes, breathing in his natural scent, not wanting to ever let go.

He pulled back ending the hug sooner than I wanted him too. He backed away a bit, scanning my appearance over.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes. What are you all dressed up for, do you have plans after this?" Derek asked curious as Braeden snuck into the nook of Derek's side.

My father chuckled as he came over.

"That's what I asked him."

"Dad." I pleaded.

"I think he dressed up for you."

I blushed embarrassed as Derek smirked.

"Aww, I'm flattered."

Braeden cleared her throat, grabbing Derek's attention back.

"Oh, Stiles this is my fiancé, Braeden."

"Nice to meet you." I lied, giving her a forced smile.

* * *

At dinner Derek started the conversation asking how my father was doing and what he had missed out on over the months away. Which my dad happily filled Derek in on, telling him about the number of visitors we had in his time away, describing each person and their wacky personalities or habits he had noticed while they stayed with us.

I stayed silent as my father told his stories, eating my food. I watched as Derek light up hearing all the craziness he missed. He was leaning over the table intrigued in my father's storytelling, laughing a bit at funny parts.

I wanted Derek's attention back. I craved it.

I moved my leg to his trying to graze it, only to kick it instead. Derek jumped slightly and winced turning to face me.

My cheeks heated up at my mistake.

"Sorry."

"It's, okay." He voiced, bending down to rub his sore, hairy calf under the table before sitting back up in his chair and returning his attention back to the conversation happening between John and Braeden.

"I told him, you can grow out your beard all you want but for the wedding you're shaving the sucker." Braeden joked, giving my father a chuckle.

"Hey, I like my facial hair." Derek said with a playful pout on his lips, as he touched his hairy cheek.

"I like it too." I voiced, grabbing the whole tables attention.

I gulped nervously meeting Derek's green eyes.

"It makes you look more distinguished." I added.

"Thanks Stiles." Derek replied.

He turned his gaze away from me and toward his girlfriend much to my disappointment and added, "See, he gets it."

I gently slipped my foot against Derek's leg, rubbing affectionately against it.

Derek didn't say thing, he didn't even seem to notice as he keep right on talking to my father and his fiancé.

After a minute or two of no reaction, I moved my foot away and let out a heavy sigh going back to my food.

* * *

That night, I laid in my bed imaging Derek coming into my room and crawling into my bed, like he had many months ago, and tell me every time he fucked his girl he thought of me, that he couldn't cum without thinking of me.

He never came.

A tear slid down my cheek at the memories, at the loss.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where's Derek?" I asked as I sleepily made my way into the kitchen, still in my pajama pants and t-shirt.

"He got up early to take Braeden sightseeing, though I don't know what you really have here that's so interesting." My father said before bringing his mug to his lips, taking a sip.

"Oh."

"You okay kiddo? You seem a little down."

"I'm fine. I just didn't sleep that well I guess."

"Well, the pair will be back by tonight Derek said, so perhaps you can have some quality time with him then." My dad voiced.

"Yeah, whatever. I really could care less what he does with his free time. I just thought it was pretty rude of him to come to visit and just leave like that."

"Well, he is excited to do stuff with the wife to be, I'm sure he didn't mean any harm not waiting for you to see if you wanted to join them."

"Me? I meant you. Your housing him after all, at the very least he could ask if you wanted to come along." I argued.

My father smiled amused.

"Well, it's nice to know you worry about my feelings son."

I rolled his eyes, somewhat annoyed.

"Hey, why don't we do something today, just the two of us, huh?" He replied.

"Actually I think I'm going to go back to sleep, I'm tired." I stated, heading for the stairs.

"Oh, okay son, well enjoy your rest."

* * *

I lay by the pond with my eyes closed enjoying the calm.

What are you doing? Derek asked mused as he hovered over my sleepy form, blocking the sun from my skin.

I opened my eyes, looking up.

"I'm trying to relax. You mind, your blocking my sun."

Derek and his fiancé wondered to the pond during their daily travels, my pond. Our pond. I felt a stab of pain in my chest knowing Derek had taken her to our special place. I felt betrayed.

"You're going to be a tomato if you stay out any longer." Derek said, noticing my browning skin.

"Like you care." I spat.

Derek smile left his face and he turned wounded.

"Stiles, you know I care."

"Do I?" I voiced, meet his green eyes.

"Derek!" Braeden called out.

"You're being paged."

Derek huffed annoyed before leaving, heading over to his wife to be.

* * *

"Stiles what are you doing, the sun is gone. You have been out here in this one spot all day." Derek voiced as he came over.

"This is my spot." I said with a shrug.

"Come on, your Dad wants you home now." Derek said.

"Give me second."

He let out a heavy sigh and waited for me to get up. I looked around feeling a little dizzy and weak from staying out in the sun all day. It was now sunset.

Derek watched with widened eyes and gasped as I slid my trunks down my legs, exposing my cock and balls to him.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Derek asked nervously.

"Here, hold these." I voiced amused, tossing my yellow trunks to him.

He barely caught them, still in shock as I turned around showing my firm Ass off before diving into the pond.

"Oh, that feels refreshing." I voiced as I broke the surface.

I swam around for a bit, regaining strength and energy back before I came back out, dripping wet and walked over to Derek.

My eyes never left his, nor did the smirk that sat on my face as I walked closer.

"Thanks man." I said, snatching my trunks back up and putting them back on.

"Was that necessary?" Derek voiced.

"Uh yeah, it was, I was hot."

"Come on, let's go." Derek replied, trying to shake the images out of his head.

* * *

After we got back to my house, I took a quick shower and change.

My father and Braeden chatted away in the living room as I helped Derek out back set the table outside, for our dinner.

I had to say something. It was eating me alive. I pushed my pride away.

"I miss you."

Derek grinned at this, turning his attention away from the silverware to face me.

"I miss you too."

"I think of you every day." I confessed.

"I don't think of you at all, for it I did, I would never get anything accomplished." he joked.

"Take me."

"What?"

"Right here, against the table." I voiced, feeling my desire for him overtaking me.

"Stiles are you mad?"

"About you, always."

"Your Dad and my fiancé are inside, right in the other room." Derek stressed.

"They are talking away in the living room, they won't know. Please?"

"Don't beg Stiles."

"Please Derek, I need you. I need you so much it hurts."

Before he knew it Derek had me pushed against the table we were setting up just moments ago.

Derek roughly pulled my pants and underwear down, showing my bare ass to him as he unzipped his pants and pulled his hard, achy cock out.

He spit in his hand a couple of times coating his skin in his saliva, before thrusting into my needy hole.

We moaned in unison as Derek started thrusting hard into my ass, letting out all his sexual frustrations out full force.

I moaned like a slut, gripped the table cloth as Derek huffed and grunted, releasing his hot load into me.

"Oh fuck." I groaned, grabbed my cock and jerking off, cumming into the grass, making sure to aim the spray under the table, so no one would suspect anything.

Derek quickly pulled out and fixed his pants and breathing as I pulled my underwear and pants back up and tucking my now soft dick inside.

Derek gave me quick kiss on the lips before heading back inside to the other.

* * *

I quickly fixed the wrinkled table cloth as the others came out with the food.

"Looks good Dad." I voiced, taking a seat, acting as though I didn't just get my brains fucked out or that I didn't just have one of the best orgasms of my life.

"So, we are getting married next month and wanted to invite you to come." Braeden said happily.

"In a month?" I said completely thrown for a loop.

I turned to Derek but he didn't dare look in my direction.

Fucking coward.

I felt ill. How could he go through with this?

He was mine and I was his, didn't he know that?

He probably slept with her many times, probably filled her head with sweet words and promises.

"I think I'm going be sick." I said, excusing myself as I rushed inside, heading to the bathroom. I sat on the ground in front of the toilet just as the vomit as up.

Tears and the sobs followed after as I Heaved into the toilet.

"You okay?" Derek asked, concerned, coming in after me.

"Must have been something I ate." I mumbled.

"Oh god." I said, feeling my stomach clench down.

Derek leaned down and rubbed my back, soothing me and shushing me as I rested my head over the bowl, exhausted.

"Come on, let's get you in bed." He replied, helping me up.

* * *

"Do you love her?" I asked as he tucked me in my bed.

"Shh, get some sleep.

I grabbed his arm before he could leave.

"Can you stay with me, just until I fall asleep?"

"Sure."

I cuddled up to his form as he got in my bed.

"I love you still." I mumbled against his shirt.

"I love you always." He replied, making me smile and snuggle deeper into him.

* * *

I woke up to the feel of a soft touch against my cheek.

"Hey, Derek said, giving me a soft smile.

"Hi, what's going on?" I asked realizing that Derek was still wearing the same clothes he was in last night.

"I called it off."

"Called what off?"

"The wedding silly." He said tracing my lips with his finger.

"Why?"

"You know why." Derek said before leaning down capturing my lips in a deep kiss.

I moaned in the kiss as Derek squeezed my ass.

"What am I going to do with you?" He said once we broke lip lock, moving to my neck giving it a long, drawn out lick.

"Derek." I gasped at the mixture of soft and rough mixed together, his scratchy beard and slippery tongue against my skin.

I ran my fingers through his black locks and tugged lightly at the ends as he started to suck and nibble at my milky neck.

"Fuck me." I moaned, high on desire.

Derek's hands went from grouping my clothed ass to pulling my pants down, exposing my ass.

He squeezed my cheeks and spread them open slipping a finger inside.

I grasped Derek's shoulders in need and groaned at the luscious friction.

Derek's finger moved slowly in and out, giving me a sweet burn.

It was rough but I was desperate for more and I pushed against Derek finger wanting more, needing more.

"Derek." I groaned, as precum leaked from my cock.

"What is it Stiles?" He coaxed, as he continued pumping his finger in my tight hole.

"I want your cock in me, please." I begged.

He withdrew his finger, making me wince a bit before he started pulling his own pants down, letting his hard dick breathe.

* * *

Derek started to pull out. I felt the slide of his cock. I stopped him grabbed the back of his thigh so he would stay put.

"No, don't move, not yet. I'm not ready to feel empty." I confessed.

"Okay." Derek said, grabbing his half hard cock, pushing it fully back in my cum filled ass, earning a moan from me in return.

"So, what are your plans for today." He asked against my neck.

"I just want to lay here all day with your cock buried in my ass."

"That can be arranged." Derek voiced amused, giving my shoulder a kiss.


End file.
